


Trust

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [6]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Badass Benji Dunn, Established Relationship, M/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: The code wasn't working. They were wasting time they didn't have. Maybe Benji knew why.Day 5:Trust me
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Trust

The underground bunker was barely lit by the lamps they were carrying, and every sound echoed along the cold concrete walls. In front of them the thick metal doors of the safe stood, impenetrable.

“Six minutes, Ethan!” Brandt shouted over the comm. 

The code hadn’t worked. They had needed weeks of infiltration and damp, cold stakeouts to get it, and it hadn’t worked.

“I know!” Ethan tried another combination, his brow frowned in intense focus. The safe didn’t open.

Ethan stood, raised his hands to his head. He was breathing fast, a gleam of sweat shining in the dim, flickering light.

Benji wanted to tell him that everything would be alright. A nice, comforting thing to say. A lie. The truth was that if they didn’t retrieve the stolen documents that lay behind those doors within the now five next minutes, one country would declare war against another one. Nuclear war.

“We’re going to figure this out! I know it!” Ethan said. 

“What do you want to do? We can’t keep trying different codes at random, and we don’t have any time left!” Luther interjected. Benji knew he was right.

Wait.

He remembered. 

He’d seen something like that before.

Not as a field agent or a technician, not during his training, but he’d seen it before. Oxford, maybe.

If he was right- 

If that half memory was correct, then they were losing their time here.

“Ethan. We need to move,” Benji said. 

“What? What the hell, Benji?” Luther looked at him with disbelief.

“You can’t leave now, you don’t have any time left!” Brandt shouted in their ears.  
Benji turned to Ethan.

“Trust me.”

“Where are we going?”

There was not the shadow of a doubt on Ethan’s face. Benji could have kissed him. 

“If I’m right, and I think I am, really, this here is just a decoy. The real control panel is a few stories up, probably in a safe room of some sort.”

“Ok. Luther, you stay here and wait. I’ll go with Benji. Brandt, anything that matches this description?”

“Yes. Fourth floor, third room on the left of the elevator. Hurry up, you’ve got three minutes.”

They rushed to the elevator, Benji slamming the buttons as if it would make it any faster.

He had to be right. Otherwise-

The doors opened, and they ran out, gun raised. No one in sight. Benji thanked whatever higher power was looking over them. They didn’t have the time to fight. 

“Brandt, can you open this door?” Ethan asked.

“On it!”

A few increasingly tense seconds later, the door slid open, revealing an empty room.

“Thirty seconds!”

Empty, save for a control panel on the wall opposite the door. Benji ran in, kneeled onto the floor and typed the code with shaking hands.

“It’s open!” Luther shouted.

Benji collapsed against the wall.

A hand fell on his shoulder. Ethan had sat next to him, looking as exhausted as Benji felt. He smiled, and Benji knew he was loved.

“I always trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as [ threeoaksy ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/threeoaksy) !


End file.
